The Lost Pure One
by ANIMEMANGALUV3R
Summary: Kagome. A girl, but mostly the number one knuckle head ninja's best friend and also was found near konoha. A strange girl indeed being fearless and that's not all that is strange about her, but her past and abilities; that she doesn't remember. What will happen when she remembers her memories? Will she change everything about her?


A jounin was coming back from a mission, he stopped and started walking when he spotted Konoha gates came in sight. He stopped when he heard a bush on his left rustle, immediately pulled out a kunai and silently began walking towards the bush. He peered over the bush and what he found was not a enemy but was a baby wrapped in a magenta blanket, he picked up the baby and checked the gender which was a girl. He picked her up and headed towards the gates.

The jounin also known as Genma Shiranui, he used body flicker jutsu to the Hokage's office. Was a light-skinned man of below-average stature with gray spiked hair small goatee cheekbones, few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots, he is wearing the official uniform of Hokage consisting of the customary hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash. With age, had also taken to smoking a pipe. His name is Sarutobi Hriuzen, "Ahh... Genma what do you have here," Questioned the Hokage.

Genma unbundled the blanket, showing the Hokage the baby girl with a golden chain with purple and blue beads and a pink jewel in the middle; and a choker that says 'KAGOME'

* * *

A seven year old Kagome was walking around Konoha with nothing to do besides training, cleaning, and probably cooking. When her stomach growled out loud she looked at her stomach _'ahh... I hungry, might as well go get ramen since it's closer.'_  
she was about to go to the ramen stand she noticed some villagers with their kids just about her age, curiosity got the best of her she tried to look but all she could see are people's legs frowning at first then light as she thought of an idea. Kagome started crawling between to get through. Once Kagome got through them she saw a boy with blond spiky hair with tan sun kissed skin, and blue eyes with three whiskers on each cheek. He is wearing a white shirt with orange swirls in the muggle of his chest and both of his shoulders, he's also wearing navy blue shorts with blue ninja sandals. As Kagome got out of her trance she now noticed the looks and what they are saying about this kid. The redish blackish Haired girl frowned _'Man what did what mean people he looks like he did nothing wrong,'_

Kagome got up and walked towards the blond haired boy, the blond haired boy haired footsteps and he closed his eyes tightly and said "Please don't hurt me," Her big innocent dark shade of blue eyes blinked and said.

"Why would I hurt you, I barely know you."

The blond haired kid opened his eyes quickly and snapped his head up fast and said in disbelieve "You're not going to hurt me," Kagome tilted her her head, then shook her head "I'm not going to hurt you, if anything I want to be you're friend," she said grinning.

The blond haired boy's eyes widen and grinned happily _'she wants to be my friend, I don't have to be alone anymore,'_ "Alright! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage!,"

"Wow, then nice to meet the future Hokage, my name is Kagome" she said to the blond boy is now known as Naruto.

* * *

"C'mon, Kaggy wake up!" a now 11 year old blond spiky haired yelled out, while shaking a figure who happens to trying to go back to sleep.

"Okay Okay, Naru I'm up," said the midnight blue hair haired girl "Now please get out, so I can change," Kagome said.

"Okay Kaggy," Naruto grinned as Kagome got out of bed and change. Her outfit was a black kimono with different color rose petals that ended at the middle of her thighs, and with a breast plate armor with one strap on her right shoulder. She also has bandages above her knees, and detached sleeves and fishnet leggings that stop at the middle of leg, and regular blue shinobi sandals.

"Alright, I'm ready," said the girl in the rose petal kimono,As the two best friends finished eating, Kagome looked at the time and her eye's widen when she saw how late they were.

"Wah! Naru hurry, we're late." Kagome cried out, and literally dragged her best friend out of the apartment that they lived in.  
When they made it, naruto opened the door to their class just a bit, so he (Naruto) could check if Iruka-sensei is in the classroom; Once the coast was clear they walked in and TRIED to go to their seats but all they felt was pain at the back of their heads and they found themselves at front of class and being tied up. A shadow cast over them they looked up a saw a man of average height and build. He has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protecter, sandals, and flak jacket His sleeves are also rolled up about ¼ way.

"I-I-Iruka-sensei" Naruto stuttered, while Kagome pouted and said yelled out.

"Iruka-sensei that hurt what did we do to deserve getting hit on head," Iruka-sensei twitched "Yeah!" Naruto yelled out squirming to get out of the ropes, this time Iruka-sensei snapped "YOU'RE LATE I EXPECT YOU TO BE EARLY, AND DON'T BRING KAGOME INTO THIS," and two minutes and a half of lecturing from Iruka-sensei, the two of them went to the back for two empty seats, **(okay I'm going to skip about naruto getting his forehead protector and meeting konohamaru)**

* * *

Kagome was wearing her usual kimono is now wearing her forehead protecter around her waist like a belt, Naruto slammed the door open with a big grin that reached his eye's "Good morning, Kaggy," Kagome replied with a 'Hmmm'. Kagome looked at Naruto out of the corner of her eyes, and smiled softly.

"Hey Naruto, who do you want on your team," The girl in the black kimono asked her best friend, who looked up at her and glanced at his breakfast in thought and spoke up.

"I want you and Sakura-chan, believe it!" He grinned.

Kagome eyebrow twitched after hearing that name, it's no like she hates her or anything... it's that all she does is fawning over the Uchiha and not training, also hitting Naruto for no reason. _'Not to mention she yells too much, and I'm surprised she hasn't lost her voice.'_ She sighed.

Naruto glanced at his best friend curiously and paid no mind to it _'I swear Kaggy really thinks a lot, and I don't know if its good or bad'_

"Well we should get going, I don't want to get in trouble with Iruka-sensei," said the jinchuuriki's best friend.

The blond haired genin grinned and nodded, he stood up on the chair and one foot one the table and exclaimed "I'm one step ahead of becoming hokage, believe it,"

"That's good Naru, but you should get down 'cause you might fall-..." Kagome trailed off as she heard a thud and winced, she sighed and put the dishes away at the sink and helped her blond fellow genin.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepisly " Hehe... gomen Kaggy." Kagome shook her head smiled.

"We better go to the academy," Naruto nodded as an agreement, they ran, but it was more like Naruto dragging Kagome. Once they got to the academy Naruto bursted the door open with his foot and susceeding getting the attention and getting glared at by Kagome's fan club, when they saw Naruto holding Kagome's hand when he was dragging her earlier. Naruto is still holding her hand, he went up the stairs to find a seat, the only avaliable seat's were next to Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke is a fair-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that l and is wearing a navy blue short sleeved with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, with white arm warmers and a pair of white shorts that ended above his knees; and bandages ended under his knees, with navy blue ninja sandals; And Sasuke glanced at the both of them and turned away, however Naruto was still glaring at Sasuke and his best friend who was beside him sweatdropped and dragged him over to the empty seats. Kagome sat between Naruto and Sasuke.

"I'm first!" Two girls yelled out, and stopped to get their breath again.

"I won again Sakura" said Ino Yamanaka is a fair-skinned girl of average height with blue eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. In Part I, her hair reached down to her waist and wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her forehead protector around her waist as a belt.

"Oh please I shade to look behind me to see you and plus my toe it ten inches ahead," said Sakura Haruno has bright pink waist length hair and green eyes with fair skin, and wore a red qiapo dress with white circular designs with or without short sleeves with a zipper tight green shorts and ninja sandals and a forehead protecter.

"Sakura, are you always delusional." said Ino as she looked at Sakura who was staring at Sasuke and smiled. She began to walk over there, Naruto saw Sakura and stood up catching the attention of his best friend.

"Good morning, sakura," Naruto happily said, Kagome glanced at Naruto then at sakura and grimaced.

"Out of my way Naruto," Sakura said rudely pushing Naruto out of the way, Kagome frowned and muttered "Weird pink banshee, and emo duckbutt," Kagome didn't notice Sasuke death stare at her a little before turning away from her.

"you too, Kagome" The bright pink haired girl ordered said, Kagome frowned and was about to respond but Sakura cut her off.

"Good morning Sasuke, mind if I sit here," said Sakura oh-so-nicely.

"Back off forehead, I'm sitting next to Sasuke," Ino said and Sakura responded a 'I was here first.' Kagome rolled her eyes _'Apparently I'm not here.'_ And as always Sakura HAS to say something back to Ino, Kagome sighed in annoyance _'I'm doing that a lot today.'_ Kagome and Sasuke glanced at the girls.

A random fangirl of Sasuke Uchiha spoke up and said "dream on" "I was here before all of you," and before you know there was a whole bunch of shouts about who get to sit next to Sasuke freaking Uchiha,

 _'Clueless.'_ Thought the survivor of the Uchiha clan, the shouts were getting louder and Kagome's patience are getting thinner and thinner; she was about to speak but was cut off by the pink haired genin

"Hey Naruto what are you doing glaring at sasuke" Sakura said yelled at him, and now the shouts at Naruto. Kagome looked at her best friend to see he's right in front of Sasuke glaring. Now that every attention is on Naruto they are now yelling at him 'Great.' Kagome was 'bout to tell everyone to shut up but she was cut off by what she saw and that made her want to laugh HARD, so she put her hand over mouth. The sight Kagome saw was HER best friend NARUTO UZUMAKI KISSING his rival SASUKE UCHIHA they pulled away and their necks while coughing, Kagome did the same thing trying to conceal her laughter.

"Danger," Naruto muttered and gulped when he and Kagome looked behind and jumped a bit, they saw all of Sasuke's fangirl's glaring at Naruto looking pissed. Kagome inwardly groaned, when she realized how loud and annoying they are, and how was she right she finally spoke and said loudly.

"Oi, just shut up," Everyone looked at her, Naruto thought _'I'm saved,'_ "Naru said it was a accident didn't he, so be shut up will 'ya," glaring at them, they were about to say some thing back but Iruka-sensei decided to come in the class room right now; But what the others didn't know is that some of the jonins and Hokage was watching them on the crystal ball.

"As of today you are all ninjas, now you are genin first level ninja," Iruka-sensei, Kagome just tuned out out everything until she heard her Naru's name. Iruka-sensei cleared his throat and spoke

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki-..." Naruto perked up so did Kagome, _'I hope I will be in the same team as Naru.'_ Kagome inwardly pouted as she listened to Iruka-sensei.

"Sakura Haruno," Naruto stood up and cheered, Kagome faltered and Sakura put her head down.

"Sasuke Uchiha," And Naruto and Sakura's actions switched, Sasuke was a bit peeved that he had to be with people that will slow him down Kagome was pouting and had a depressed aura around her, and right now Naruto is feeling depressed too before he snapped out of it and yelled.

"Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be with a slug like Sasuke and why can't Kaggy be on the my team instead of Sasuke," whined Naruto, the still depressed Kagome looked at Iruka-sansei for and explanation with a small touch of puppy eyes. Iruka-sensei twitched and averted his eyes from Kagome, if one thing you should know you should never look at Kagome in the eye when she's using that.

"Naruto calm down, I wasn't finished yet." Iruka-sensei announced, murmurs were going around the room and the Uchiha's fangirls thought they would have chance to be on the same team with their Sasuke, Iruka-sensei cleared his throat.

"The fourth member of team 7 is Kagome," The fangirls glared at the girls, Naruto and Kagome yelled a loud 'yes' and Sasuke grunted _'Great another one,'_

Sakura turned around to face Ino and stuck out her tongue at her, which Ino replied by glaring. Iruka-sensei kept saying the teams until he got to team 10. Iruka-sensei was done naming the teams and people who are in it, everybody went outside to eat with their teammates.

"SASSSSUKEE! SASUKE, WHERE ARE YOU," Sakura yelled, Naruto happily walked up to Sakura and asked her to eat lunch with her which she responded with a 'Not now Naruto' and went to search for the Uchiha, and thought _'I thought Sasuke would like to eat lunch with me, when we are on the same team.'_

Naruto got sad and then frowned went to look for Sasuke.

"Anyway this is not going to work but for us to do teamwork, the two of you have to listen me," The blond haired ninja said to the two boys that are named Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi. Shikamaru has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. Initially he wore a simple pair of silver hoop earrings and his attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protecter worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals. And Choji has spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan and wears black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a white shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side.

 _'The only reason that this is going to work is that you'll probably whine about it.'_ The Nara thought as Choji is just eating a bag of chips.

"Huh? What is he doing," Ino said looking at Naruto sneaking in where Sasuke is eating a onigri, Naruto jumped through the window and tackled him, while the window closed. Inside was Sasuke towering over Naruto who was on the ground tied up and had a cloth around his mouth.

*Poof*

There was a log where Naruto was, above him was six Naruto clones above him and all of them started tackling him once that was successful he used the transformation jutsu to look like Sasuke. 'Sasuke' opened the window and jumped out.

"Yeah, I knew my Sasuke would beat him," Ino stated.

Back where sasuke is where he mentally cursed himself _'Dammit! I didn't expect dope to do a substitution and a shadow clone together, back at the academy he rarely could do a transformation jutsu.'_ Sasuke heard footsteps and thought it was either a fangirl or Naruto, but to his surprise it was Kagome; Naruto's best friend. Sasuke inwardly groaned _'Now what,'_ Sasuke thought and thinking she was gonna laugh at him or go fangirl or whatever, but she surprised him by saying;

"Uchiha? Why are you like that," Kagome walked up to him and untied the cloth and rope around him, as he responded a 'Hn.' Kaogme frowned at him and thought _'Well jeez, I untied him and that's all I get... Stupid Uchiha,'_ Kagome inwardly pouted and rolled her eyes. But she stop when he spoke to her.

"Oi, have you seen Naruto," Kagome shook her head at him and the Uchiha glare at her, thinking she was lying to him. The purple-blackish haired girl glared back at the raven haired boy and for a few moments minutes, they glared at each other and a few more they turned away from each other and left. Now both of them are trying to find Naruto of different reasons, Kagome's reason was to warn him that Sasuke was looking for him, and Sasuke's reason was to confront him but the looks of it from before there would start a fight. So the two of them hurried to find Naruto.

"You're forehead is so big I want to kiss it," 'Sasuke' said to Sakura whom was sitting next to him, Kagome faced palmed at her best friend's stupidity or was it desperation, then she spotted the real Sasuke coming over, Kagome acted quickly and threw a kunai at near him where he could notice. 'Sasuke' looked at Kagome who mouthed to him 'Uchiha is coming from your left' he looked and freaked out and spoke to Sakura who had her eyes closed and lips puckered up and 'Sasuke' said he had to go and ran away un-Sasuke like. Kagome remained hidden and the real Sasuke came up to Sakura and asked her.

"Where's Naruto and Kagome ," Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"Oh there you are changing the subject again," Sakura smiling at him " Anyway, Naruto picks fights with you and Kagome really doesn't like you. You know why they are so annoying, the two of them weren't raised right. The two of them don't have any parents mostly Kagome she's an outsider being found outside of Konoha and Naruto, doesn't have anyone to teach him right or wrong" sakura ranted while Sasuke looked for the two of them not noticing Kagome standing there her bangs shadowing her eyes "and think about he does everything he thinks, if i did things like Naruto and Kagome, forget it! I mean my parents would get mad at me and i will get in trouble, so of course i wouldn't do it but if you don't have parents how would you know. They're selfish and bratty and alone beside having each other." Sakura said snottily, Sasuke turned away and Kagome left to find Naruto, not wanting to hear anymore than she already did.

"Alone...isolated, Its not about your parents scolding you," The Uchiha survivor said in a cold tone of voice and his fore head protecter shadowing his eyes, Sakura looked shocked.

"Sasuke why are you saying that," Sasuke looked at the fangirl and glares at her.

"Because you're annoying," He left not looking back and continuing to find Kagome and Naruto. Naruto who's in a bathroom at the academy thinking a plan to talk to sakura and all, once he decided he ran out and he saw Sasuke and stopped but was sliding in front of him.

"H-How did you get out," Naruto stuttered.

"You're so-called best friend untied me even though i could just-..." Sasuke was cut off by a window sliding open fast.

"Naru, the Duckbutt is-..." when the the two rivals look to their right and saw the person who untied the Uchiha and the best friend of the jinuriki (sp?) and the girl paled and whined, "I'm too late aren't I," The two nodded and the raven haired glared at the redish-black haired girl for what she called him; And Naruto would've laughed at what she called teme but right now the air was akward and not a good time but, Kagome was giggling making the two confused "I might be late but it DOESN'T MEAN THERE ISN'T A CHANCE TO ESCAPE," she yelled and threw a smoke bomb, and grabbed Naruto and was about to jump out of the window she came through but a stomach growl made Naruto let go of kagome and run to the bathroom he as just in, leaving a confused Sasuke who muttered 'Idiot' and a face palming Kagome. Naruto came out and looked at Sasuke and so did Kagome, then the two looked at each other and the Uchiha got on guard about what they were about to do. Naruto made some shadow clones and the real Naruto threw a smoke bomb behind him, the Naruto clones attacked Sasuke which who he destroyed already and is now facing Kagome. Kagome looked at him with an evil glint in her eyes and a big giant evil grin and crouched, the raven haired nin twitched and had a REALLY bad feeling especially when she has that look on her face.

"Get ready duck- Uchiha~," Kagome sang, and Sasuke was glaring at her for that name she gave him. Kagome crouched and tackled him to ground, she put her left elbow and knee digging on his back and her right arm around his neck tightly.

"Ah ha!," Kagome snickered and jokingly taunted "Oh wow is this all you got," now that got him mad he switched and started to pull her hair and taunted and kagome also didn't take that so the both of were rolling over on top each other trying make the other admit defeat, both glared at each other.

"Admit defeat duckbutt," Kagome said glaring straight in to Sasuke's eyes as he glared harder than before. He switched positions so he was on top of her, his right hand is still pulling her hair and his left hand is around Kagome's neck not to hard to show a hand mark. And Kagome's left hand is also on his hair and her left hand is on Sasuke's cheek trying to push his face away from hers and her knee is piercing his chest. After some more rolling around, Kagome checked if Naruto was gone which he was.

"Hehe...," Kagome mumbled "Sorry Uchiha, but play time is over," Kagome giggled at Sasuke's puzzled face and now realized why she doing, before he could do anything or say anything she banged her forehead against his bare one which he now realized she toke it off. Kagome got off and was about to run but he tripped her by grabbing her ankle.

"Gah!," yelled Kagome as she face planted on floor, she rubbed her face and yelled "What is wrong with you," as they had glaring contest again, Sasuke got up and muttered a 'Hn' and kagome did too. Sasuke was now calming down and was about to leave to fix himself and find his forehead protecter. His clothes were all wrinkly and his hair is messier then usual and his sandals were about come, he sudden heard Kagome yell, he glared at and coldly said to her.

"What is it you are annoying with or without Naruto around," but he didn't expect Kagome grabbing the back of his shirt and jump out of the window.

"Oi! let go," struggling to get free of Kagome's grip.

"Would you stop struggling, we're supposed to be meeting with our sensei and we're late because it's all you're fault," Kagome angrily pouted, there was a red vain signaling he was getting pissed and it is now that Sasuke is dragging Kagome who looked offended.

"How is it my fault, YOU had to look for Naru and do who knows what," Kagome said, dragging Sasuke now. It went on until they started to argue something else, that are their fault.

"It is so your fault not mine just like how YOU kissed Naru, I had my suspicion that you are gay and all," Kagome muttered that last part to herself but luckily he didn't hear her, and a horrid memory came when she said that. They were getting nearer to the academy, they were near the classroom. Kagome came bursting in the classroom catching the attention of her bestfriend and the fangirl, She went to sit on the desk in the front row with Sasuke following behind but sitting on the middle row.

"Ne, Kaggy are you okay teme didn't do anything right," Naruto asked worriedly at his best friend because well... look at her appearance her hair imessy tiny bits of it is sticking out and her bandages are loose and her clothes are all wrinkly like teme's. Kagome blinked and titled her head confused, then realization came to her eyes and quickly fixed herself. She was about to respond, but a hand on door stopped from responding and the others flowing her gaze and a silver haired jonin was about to go inside, but when he slid the door open and chalkboard eraser fell on his head. The knuckle head ninja burst out laughing, Kagome only slipped out a bit of giggles and Sakura 'sweetly' apologized, while the avenger thought _'Is this guy really a jonin,'_

"You guys are a bunch of...Idiots," The silver jonin, also known as Kakashi Hatake said bluntly "Meet at roof top," and he poofed away. Kagome went walking while talking to Naruto and Sakura was trying to talk to Sasuke. when they got there Naruto sat at the edge, Kagome sat next to her best friend followed by the Uchiha, who was in the middle between the two girls.

"Alright we are going to introduce ourselves," The silver haired jounin told his new students.

"Why don't you go first," The Haruno questioned him, the jonin sighed in response.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of your concern and my dreams huh, I'v never thought about it," Kakashi-sensei is a silver haired jonin with mask that reaches his nose and dark color eye and has his forehead protecter hanging over his left eye and wearing the typical jonin attire, but with wearing navy blue fingerless gloves with metal plate on the middle of the hand.

"All he said was his name," Sakura muttered Naruto, Kagome and Sasuke nodded. Kakashi-sensei pointed to Sasuke  
to start introducing himself.

"Duckbutt go," Kagome howled with laughter at what their sensei called him, while Naruto was TRYING to hide his laughter. Sasuke turned and glared at the prank trio, leaving Sakura and Kakashi confused, for Sakura, she was angry that they were laughing at HER Sasuke, but both were confused why they were? Kagome noticed this and waved her hand as a 'continue.'

"Hn, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are a lot things I dislike, but I really don't like anything and what I have is not a dream but an ambition, I will revive my clan and kill a certain man." he said coldly.

 _'I thought so...'_ Kakashi thought.

 _'I hope he doesn't mean me,'_ Naruto paling at that thought.

 _'KYAAA! Sasuke is so cool,'_ Sakura thought with hearts as for eyes.

Kagome titled her head but said or thought nothing more _''Cause its not my concern, he will talk if he's ready,'_

Kakashi pointed to Sakura and said "It's your turn now,"

Sakura nodded and said "I'm Sakura Haruno the things I like-... I mean who like is.." she blushed and glanced at Sasuke and squealed "My dreams are-..." blushes and squeals, Kakashi-sensei sweat dropped, and asked her what her dislikes are "Naruto and Kagome," Naruto was depressed and Kagome glared at her and comforted him. Kakashi pointed to Naruto to introduce himself.

 _'Girls like her are more interested in boys than training.'_ Kakashi thought

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are Kaggy, cup ramen and what i like even more is the ramen Iruka-sensei bought us. What I dislike is waiting the three minutes for the cup ramen to cook, my dream is to become Hokage so everyone in the village will acknowledge me! And my hobbies are pulling pranks with Kaggy."

 _'Such an interesting way he grew up.'_ Kakashi thought and pointed to Kagome.

"My name is Kagome, my likes are Naru, ramen and oden, My dislikes are Uchiha-..." Kaogme stuck her tongue at him "Spiders, and my hobbies are reading, learning all types of ninjustsu and and learning ancient items and playing games," Kagome grinned.

 _'I have a ramen lover, a fangirl, and avenger, and a outsider, i have the most interesting team.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Now we are doing the survival test," Kakashi-sensei said.

"I thought we are supposed to do a mission not more practice," Sakura said to Kakashi-sensei, and kagome titled her head.

"We did this at the academy," The ramen lover said and kaogme nodded with him as they stared at their sensei.

"This is not an ordinary survival test you did," Kakashi-sensei told them.

"So what kind of training is it?" Kagome questioned narrowing her eyes.

Kakashi started to chuckle, Kagome frowned, and Sakura questioned him with confusion laced in her voice.

"Why are you laughing, it was just an ordinary question,"

"Well if i tell you the answer you will not like it," Their sensei told them "Only out of the 27 passed who just came here, only 9 will be here. This is a make it or break it pass fail test so there's 66% you will fail," Sasuke narrowed his eyes, Kagome crossed her arms annoyed, Naruto eyes widen, and Sakura gave a blank look.

"See I told you, you wouldn't like it", Kakashi-sensei said.

"That's crazy, we worked hard on that test for anyway," Naruto yelled out.

"Oh that was to select those who will become genin. Tomorrow you will be at the training grounds at five in the morning with your gear, also don't eat breakfast you'll puke." Kakashi-sensei one-eyed smiled and left with a poof.

 _'I am not going to be weeded out, people will look up to me if I pass this test. Believe it! Believe it!'_ Naruto thought his eyes widening.

 _'If I fail I will be separated from Sasuke, this is a trial of love,'_ Sakura thought with a trouble look. Sasuke thought nothing but his eyes darkened a bit, and Kagome had a excited look on her face. Kagome stood up with a bright and excited grin on her face and turned to Naruto.

"Let's go Naru, we have to prepare for the survival test," Kagome nearly jumping up and down, Sakura narrowed her eyes and spoke snidely.

"Why are you so excited you could fail for all you know," Kagome stopped grinning but her eyes turned all sparkly and she responded and ignored her tone of voice.

"'Cause we will be fighting a REAL jounin, he should know all sorts of ninjutsu." Kagome said now shaking from the amazingness about learning all ninjutsu and techniques. Sasuke and Naruto couldn't help but agree with her. Kagome dragged Naruto home so they could get ready. Soon after Sakura and Sasuke left, more like Sakura tried to get Sasuke to go on a date with her.


End file.
